capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Havenbuster
Operation Havenbuster, also known as the Siege of Caelum Insula, was a major strategic victory for the Corporatocracy of Harbitros during the Mercenary Wars, as it ended in the Harbians destroying Extrema Caeli's headquarters of Caelum Insula. The battle also ended the Mercenary Wars. The Operation After successfully tracking and mapping the coordinates of Extrema Caeli's headquarters, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros launched a fullscale invasion of the overall area in the Zocuric Ocean. Upon nearing the islandic headquarters, the Harbian aerfleet was intercepted by EC fighter jets -- and a series of dogfights ensued, which only delayed the inevitable. Anticipating the use of EC's stolen XS-101 Sonderonne, Harbitros also brought the legendary Legionnaire ace Iconoclastes to pilot the prototype Sonderonne. Harbitros' foresight was accurate, and the two Sonderonnes became locked in a deadly dogfight over the island of Caelum Insula. ''Caeli Ultionem'' vs Moira Approximately 7:04 PM on Threshannual III, 2052, Iconoclastes and his Sonderonne Moira intercepted a targeting Caeli Ultionem. The EC Sonderonne quickly took evasive maneauvers, and the two danced across the sky -- as a more mortal dogfight took place below. Whereas Caeli Ultionem was more advanced and could fire a more accurate, poignant laser -- Moira dodged each and every attempted hit. As the minutes went by, the Sonderonne skirmish became a hazard of its own, and stray laser beams began to hit random EC and Harbian aircraft -- as well as the island below. At 7:33 PM, Caeli Ultionem struck Moira's left wing -- sending the latter in a downward spiral. As the Demonrider seemed victorious, however, Iconoclastes used the momentum of his descending jet to slingshot back -- at fullspeed and barreling. At the last second, Moira launched a laser beam that dashed vertically down the underbelly of the encroaching Caeli Ultionem. With this sudden action, Moira stabilized itself and glided just under the defeated Sonderonne. Soon, thereafter, Caeli Ultionem ''tore itself apart in a storm of fire and stray plasmafusion energy -- and along with it the Demonrider. Iconoclastes was then able to pilot his damaged Sonderonne onto the deck of a Nephilim-class aercarrier. Siege of the Island After Extrema Caeli's best ace pilot, Demonrider, was killed -- the Harbian forces advanced and began the Corporatocracy's siege of the island. Aerships rained down heavy artillery unto the anti-aircraft artillery placed around the island. As this occurred, personnel transports flew to and fro the aercarriers to drop down Legionnaire infantry to battle against the EC on land. From around 8 PM to 2 AM, the Harbian forces consistently broke forward, pushing the EC back. Garnon Essias and Mohzeus Maliroy also temporarily joined the battlefield, and had personally wounded several Harbian soldiers. However, they and several legions of elite EC fled to a hidden dock, where they entered the elusive Caeli Trogotha. Unlike other times, Aerfleet hailfire damaged the massive submarine; however, it was still able to allude the grasp of the Corporatocracy and escaped. At 4:07 AM, the majority of the EC forced had been killed, incapacitated, fled, or were in hiding on the island. After the battle, Inquisitor-class aerships scrutinized the island for aforementioned hiders. Ground patrol squadrons raided all the facilities on Caelum Insula -- of documents, weaponry, armoury, utilities, resources, et cetera. The infamous Harbian banker Saul Black was found among the Caelum Treasury Complex -- and was taken back to Harbitros to face various corporate trials for his committed crimes. Aftermath After the island was swept of anything meaningful to Harbitros, the island was bombarded with napalm and propane missiles -- effectively destroying the island's fertility and ease of survival; this would also cleanse unfound hiders. The captured members of EC were brought to Loupa, Vorennta -- to be trialed by the Capitalist Sanction for acts of terror against Harbitros, Domi Concordia, Vorennta, and their allies. Saul Black was unanimously convicted of embezzlement from the Winsch Reserve Company, conspiracy against the Corporatocracy, various acts of terror, and being a terrorist sympathizer; he was sentenced to three life sentences in prison. However, he never arrived at his destined prison -- instead, Saul Black was sent to the HEA black site Camp Nought. ''Moira, after the dogfight, was rendered the last existing XS-101 Sonderonne as of 2052; it was officially retired and placed in Harbitros' most pristine aviation museum. Garnon Essias and Mohzeus Maliroy fled in Caeli Trogotha to regroup and reorganize Extrema Caeli's order -- effectively admitting to a massive defeat. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Mercenary Wars Category:Global War on Terror Category:Baecca